Wreck-It Ralph: Destiny's Fall
by The TableThrower
Summary: Summary included inside in the prologue


A/N: Alright so I was forced into watching Wreck-It Ralph, and now I'm practically obsessed with VanillaTaffy and RalphCalhoun, along with CrumbleCandle. I don't know the exact names for RalphCalhoun, or CrumbleCandle, but eh. This is my first fic for the Wreck-It Ralph movie, and is probably the first Ralph x Calhoun on the site, as I haven't seen any when searching. Oh well, Enough of my ramblings, and I hope you enjoy.

A/N2: All characters in this story (Ralph and Calhoun obviously) have been aged to their teen years, Vanellope at 18, Taffy at 18, and Crumbilina and Candlehead to 17. Now, En guarde

Warnings: Femmeslash, canon destroying, slight Gene and King Candy/Turbo bashing, and a heaping dose of adorable Venellope and extremely awesome Calhoun :P

Summary: It's been 9 years since the incident with King Candy and the Cy-Bugs in _Sugar Rush _and peace has reigned since. But when a new game is plugged in, and the characters decide _Sugar Rush _just has to go, who does Vanellope and co turn to?

The arcade lights shut off with a snap as Litwick flicked the switch, chattering excitedly to no one in particular about the new game that was arriving today. The young staff member in the corner that was on standby for when the game arrived listened halfheartedly to the older mans chatter, instead choosing to write in a notebook he carried with him everywhere he went. The young man was finishing up a a piece that had been bugging him for a month or two. As he wrote, a bell chimed, signaling the arrival of the new game, _Destiny's Fall_, a game designed by an unnamed company that's cabinets were being tested here. So he reluctantly sat down his pencil, and closed his notebook, before moving to do his job, wheeling the cabinet into it's place and plugging it in. Litwick left for the night, leaving the young man to his lonesome devices. Dj, as was the mans' name, sat down in his corner again, opening his notebook and picking up his pencil to continue his work undisturbed. An hour later, he was finished, and was proofreading when a weird blue light shone from the direction of _Destiny's Fall_, and his world went dark as he looked up.

_Dream Sequence_

_Wherever this place was, it seemed to be a shadow of it's former self. Ruined candy lay in all directions, and what looked to be the remains of multiple go carts lay scattered across the land. Bleachers were upturned and in flames, and the rough asphalt path he was standing on was split and cracking. Broken and battered bodies of what looked to be citizens of this strange candy land lay in haphazard directions, twisted into grotesque husks. The sight alone was almost sickening, but the horrible, rancid odor of burned candy and pastries were nauseating in themselves. Up ahead, a rather large man seemed to be fighting fiercely against armed soldiers, alone and unarmed, working to protect the two trembling teenage girls behind him. A woman lay dead a few yards away, clutching the near skeletal remains of two young women. He slowly, weakly made his way towards the combat, picking up a rifle knocked from the hands of a dead soldier, taking aim at the ones threatening the man and the two young women he was working to protect. He fired, hitting one of the soldiers dead in the head, which would have been a fatal shot. The bullets struck true and the man crumpled to the ground. His comrades fired on, focusing solely on the large bruiser of a man that had taken multiple shots and refused to go down thus far, completely ignoring their fallen comrade and the man who had shot him. He readied the rifle for another shot when a blast rocked the combat zone. The ground trembled and shook with the might of the blast, the fire consuming everything in it's path and burning it to ashes in mere seconds. A split second before the fire hit, a single name was screamed on the wind. RALPH!_

End dream sequence

Dj's eyes opened with a start, and he jumped to his feet looking around wildly. He was no longer in Litwicks arcade. Instead he seemed to be inside a train station of some type. A man bumped into his shoulder, making him stagger. "Hey, watch where you're walking buddy!" The man who had bumped him tossed casually over his shoulder, the ends of his red bandanna fluttering behind him and his GI slightly ruffled. Dj looked on in shock at the oddly dressed man. Had he really just seen Ryu walking around here? As he shook his head to clear his obviously blurry mind, he took in his surroundings. Brightly colored characters walked around him as if they visited this place everyday. Amongst them were Mario, Sonic, Ryu, Snake, Sniper Wolf, Meryl, and several others. '_Wow', _Dj thought to himself. '_I must have gotten drunk and_ _stumbled into a crap load of those cosplayers that have been growing in popularity.' _As he continued to take in his surroundings he looked above his head and into a glaring neon sign that rocked him to his very core.

It read '_Welcome to Game Central Station'_

A/N: Wahahaha. No Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush yet, but it comes in next chappie :) I've decided to take this the route of Dimention Detention instead of Dead Memories and make it a multi chapter fic. Don't worry my diligent readers, I'm still working hard on Dimention Detention Chapter 7. I hope this was enough to hook you, and you can expect more to come soon :) This fic will more than likely be rated M and I think the intro alone can justify this rating, but there will be more later that will definitely deserve it. Hope you liked the read, and will follow this story :)


End file.
